Por ti
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Las cosas cambian con las promesas que no se cumplen... Pero en realidad la promesa se cumplió? O solo te dejaste llevar por lo que oíste y tus ojos te dejaron ver? Porque todo es posible si sigues a tus sueños de cerca...
1. No cumpliste tu promesa

**POR TI...**

**KATY HATAKE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

La cuarta gran guerra ninja había comenzado, eso ya lo había visto venir el gran ninja copia. pero nunca se imagino que el líder del akatsuki, era aquel chico noble y amable que conoció cuando niño, el que se convirtió en su mejor amigo momentos antes de morir, el cual de dio un camino ninja mediante una frase " AQUELLOS QUE ROMPEN LAS REGLAS SON ESCORIA... ES VERDAD PERO AQUELLOS QUE ABANDONAN A SUS AMIGOS SON PEORES QUE LA ESCORIA", ahora ese chico del cual lamento su muerte y se culpo durante tanto tiempo, al cual le protegió proteger a Rin, había cumplido, muy a su manera pero la había cumplido, eso chico ahora era el peor y mas fuerte enemigo de las 5 grandes naciones ninja, el chico de cabellos plata aun no lo podía creer.

-**Por que te convertiste en esto Obito?-**pregunta aun sin comprender.

-**Por que dejaste morir a Rin-**contesto el Uchiha con enojo-**No solo por que la dejaste morir...-**pauso sus palabras-**Si no por que tu la mataste-**dice con un tono lleno de furia y coraje.

-**Vas a culparme?-**dice sin creer lo que sus ojos miraban y sus oídos escuchaba.

-**Y te atreves a negarlo-**acercándose a el para darle un golpe que Kakashi ni se molesto en esquivar-**Yo mismo vi como la atravesabas con tu chidori-**dándole un golpe que al igual que el primero no fue evadido.

**-Kakashi-sensei reaccione por kami-sama-**gritaba Naruto al mirar como el de cabellos plata no se molestaba en evadir ni un solo golpe que le propinaba el Uchiha-**Ayudelo Gai-sensei.**

**-Eso quisiera pero no puedo, al igual que tu debo acabar con mi oponente-**sin dejar de pelear con el gedo maso.

**-Tu la mataste y no quieres que te culpe**-un golpe en pecho de Kakashi-**Al igual que a Kushina y a Minato, si no le hubiese ido a decir nada a Rin a su tumba yo nunca habría sabido de embarazo y debilitamiento del sello-**un golpe mas.

-**Yo cree un monstruo... pero yo no mate ni a Kushina ni a Minato-sensei-**hablo con dificultad el de un solo sharingan.

Esas palabras enfurecieron de sobremanera a el líder del akatsuki, este hizo sellos de manos a una velocidad increíble y formo un extraño jutsu con el cual le dio de lleno a Kakashi en el estomago.

-**Ahora yo te matare a ti y aunque no sentirás el dolor que yo sentí, te haré sufrir y morirás lentamente-**miro a la nada para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

-**Ob-bito... yo no mate a Rin...-**hablo como pudo el de ojos bicolor.

-**Si claro y yo de idiota te voy a creer-**evitando mirarlo al rostro.

-**Si no quieres oírme hablar-** se levanto un poco del suelo-**Te mostrare... lo que paso en realidad.**

* * *

En el bosque de las afueras de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, se podían apreciar las figuras de tres personas quienes aparentemente estaban discutiendo algún tema de suma importancia, eso debía seer pues ahí estaba el hokage.

-**No, no y no- **dijo un chico de cabellos plata.

-**No hay otra opción-**dice un hombre de cabellos amarillos.

-**No me importa, no voy a hacerlo-**dice negando con la cabeza.

**-Lo siento pero no se trata de si quieres o no-**intervino por primera vez el hokage-**Esta decisión ya esta tomada y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.**

**-P-pero maestro hokage... yo no puedo hacerlo-**el chico se tiro de rodillas al suelo-**No puedo, yo le prometí que la cuidaría-**su mirada estaba clavada en el piso- **E-eso no... seria cuidarla.**

**-Lo siento Kakashi pero el bienestar de la aldea esta sobre todo-**dice el hokage de nueva cuenta.

-**Cuan-cuando es la mi-mision?-**pregunta resignado y triste a la vez.

**-Mañana al amanecer-**responde Minato fríamente.

-**Si yo fuera al hokage nunca habría hecho esto-**se levanto del suelo y de dio la vuelta-**No se preocupen, no me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos-**comenzó a caminar**- Esa es una regla shinobi y elegí serlo no?-**volteo para dirigirle una mirada de odio a ambos-**Solo cuídense la espalda, por que yo sin este regalo-**apuntando a su ojo izquierdo- **Podía darles pelea a los mejores ninjas de aquí-**se dio la vuelta- **Y eso incluye al rayo amarillo de Konoha.**

* * *

**-Piensas que con eso me vasta para saber que no la mataste-**se dio la vuelta para encararlo-**Ahora se que no tuviste toda la culpa pero necesito saber mas. **

-**N-no pero... ya no... t-tengo chackra-**dijo como pudo.

-**Y ahora que harás?-**pregunta el chico de cabellos negros.

-**Préstame... un poco del... tuyo para poder... terminar de c-contarte-**pidió el chico mirándolo a los ojos.

-**Esta bien-**se acerco y le tomo la mano para asi poder traspasar un poco de su chackra a Kakashi.

-**Continuemos-**dice el chico mientras sonreía un poco.

* * *

El chico de cabellos plateados estaba recostado en su cama, no sabia que hacer, el hokage y Minato lo habían hecho enfurecer de sobremanera, por que demonios no habían matado a alguien mas a hacer esa bajeza, no pero tenia que ser el verdad, su vida era tan miserable, no valía nada, pronto seria escoria y no podría hacer nada mas.

-**Que puedo hacer?... yo no quiero matarla-**se levanto y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca-**Piensa debes hacer algo para no matarla-**trataba de buscar una opción-**Que habrías hecho tu Obito?-**levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa enmarcada por debajo de su mascara-**Eso es-**se puso las sandalias y salio por la ventana, corrió y corrió hasta mirar el barrio donde se encontraba el clan Uchiha y comenzó a correr por los techos hasta que encontró el templo del que en alguna ocasión escucha hablar a Obito cuando trataba de alardear con Rin-**Nadie debe descubrirme-**miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo mirara-**Ok vamos-**se bajo del techo y entro al santuario-**Donde esta-**comenzó a buscar en todos lados unos pergaminos-**Aquí están-**sonrió al encontrarlos.

-**Asi es Fugaku-sama se escuchan ruidos en el santuario-**escucho a penas audible el chico.

-**Rayos-**el chico se bajo del estante y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

-**Hay ya estas alucinando-**le dice Fugaku a uno de sus subordinados.

-**Por poco-**dice el chico recargándose en un árbol-**Por aquí debe de estar-**comenzó a mirar los pergaminos-**Lo tengo "jutsu prohibido separación de cuerpo"-**comenzó a leer lo que tenia que hacer y pensaba una forma de devolverlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta-**Ahora debo ir con Rin para hacer el jutsu-**se levanto y comenzó a correr al departamento de la chica, al cual no tardo mucho en llegar, regularizo su respiración y toco la puerta-**Muy bien parece que esta dormida-**entro por la ventana de la habitación de la chica-**Haber-**toco su cabeza e hizo sellos de manos con su mano izquierda-**Listo-**de pronto otra Rin apareció el chico hizo sellos de manos otra vez haciendo un clon de sombra-**Llévala a la casa-**el clon solo asintió y se marcho- **Solo lo hago para protegerte-**se estaba levantando de la cama cuando Rin despertó.

-**Q-que haces aquí?-**pregunto un tanto roja.

-**He venido a decirte que mañana tenemos mision-"**sonrió" el chico-**Sigue durmiendo yo ya me voy-**se despidió con una se podría decir sonrisa nostálgica.

El chico se fue dejando descansar a la kunoichi, fue a su cama y trato de dormir, las horas pasaron rápidamente y ellos dos ya se encontraban caminando a la mision, el chico estaba distraído y la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, el chico se miro aturdido por un ataque que le llego de la nada.

-**Pero que tenemos aquí son dos niños de Konoha-**dice un tipo que vestía ropas de la aldea del sonido.

-**Asi que es hora-**volteo a ver a Rin y corrió hacia ella-**Te extrañare-**dijo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de la chica que se quedo paralizada-**"Lo siento Rin pero ahora te dividiré en dos"-**se separo de ella con un chidori formulado en su mano izquierda, con el cual atravesó el pecho de Rin.

-**K-ka-kashi-**fueron las ultimas palabras de Rin antes de que Kakashi sacara su mano del cuerpo inerte de Rin, para que después cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

* * *

-**Tu usaste el ****"jutsu prohibido separación de cuerpo"-**lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Obito.

-**Si... te prometí que la cuidaría y eso he hecho-**respiraba con dificultad-**E-ella vi-ve... en la aldea... del sonido.**

**-Yo lo siento Kakashi-**se acerco a el para ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

-**Oye Obito, ha-hazme un f-favor-**se quito el guante que tenia en su mano izquierda-**Dale este anillo a Anko-**el Uchiha abrió sus ojos a mas no poder.

-**Kakashi... te casaste con ella-**el chico aplicaba un jutsu medico a Kakashi.

-**Si, ella siempre me gusto-****sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse-Dile... que s-siento n-no poder... cumplir mi promesa, y ahora... tu debes... cuidar a Rin- **sus ojos comenzaban a pesar**-Cuida a Anko y a mi bebe-**al decir aquellas palabras sus ojos se cerraron.

**-Kakashi-**grito el Uchiha mientras lloraba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLIS como están mis queridos amigos espero que bien, porque yo estoy de maravilla espero que les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia y pues va dedicado a todo el que se atreva a leerlo, es Kakaanko porque en próximo saldrá ella y pues aja, no revelare nada mas asi que hasta la próxima XD, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TRATERE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**

**SAYONARA**

**KATY HATAKE**


	2. Las promesas no siempre se cumplen

**KATY HATAKE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

-**Si... te prometí que la cuidaría y eso he hecho-**respiraba con dificultad-**E-ella vi-ve... en la aldea... del sonido.**

**-Yo lo siento Kakashi-**se acerco a el para ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

-**Oye Obito, ha-hazme un f-favor-**se quito el guante que tenia en su mano izquierda-**Dale...este anillo...a Anko-**el Uchiha abrió sus ojos a mas no poder.

-**Kakashi... te casaste con ella-**el chico aplicaba un jutsu medico a Kakashi.

-**Si, ella siempre me gusto-**sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse**-Dile... que s-siento n-no poder... cumplir mi promesa, y ahora... tu debes... cuidar a Rin- **sus ojos comenzaban a pesar**-Cuida a Anko y a mi bebe-**al decir aquellas palabras sus ojos se cerraron.

**-Kakashi-**grito el Uchiha mientras lloraba.

El había vivido la mayor parte de su vida queriendo matarlo, el lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Rin, el todo el tiempo después de ver lo que le hizo a la mujer a la que siempre amo. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, el cumplió su objetivo, el mato a Kakashi, no lo hizo sufrir tanto, pero lo había matado, y cuando estaba feliz por haber cumplido su cometido, el chico que fue su mejor amigo le cuenta toda la verdad, le dice que el no fue, mas sin embargo el no creyó ni una sola palabra.

**-Sensei... Kakashi-sensei-**Naruto corrió hacia el cuerpo ya sin vida del Hatake**-No sensei usted puede-**el rubio gritaba desesperado**-Vamos no puede dejarnos solos... Recuerde lo que me dijo-**el chico lloraba sin parar**-No sea una escoria... No abandone a sus amigos... A su familia-**el chico jalaba del chaleco de Kakashi**-Me prometió que se quedaría conmigo hasta que me convirtiera en hokage... Que no tiene palabra.**

El era la escoria, no escucho al chico que siempre mantuvo su promesa en pie, el chico de cabellos plata tuvo que hacer que el lo escuchara gastando la poca energía que le quedaba, el había matado a Kakashi por nada, lo que el pensaba que había pasado resulto no ser verdad, ahora el era lo que nunca quiso ser, ahora el era una escoria, había dejado a Anko viuda y lo peor, ella estaba embarazada, cuantas veces le ordeno a Kabuto matar a la Mitarashi, si el hubiese sabido antes el mismo la habría matado, pero ahora que lo sabia no podía ni tener la mirada alta, el no tenia perdón lo único que le quedaba era salvar a Anko de Kabuto, pero lo que no podría hacer es mirar la cara de Anko o la de Rin, no sabia si el Hatake la visitaba, o si ella aun lo amaba.

**-Tu...-**miro con odio al de cabellos negros**-Tu lo mataste, tu te llevaste a mi mejor amigo, tu y tu organización destruyeron mi hogar, han matado a tanta gente, mataste a Asuma, dejando asi a Kurenai embarazada de el y ahora repites la historia con mi sensei-**el chico miraba con un odio inalcanzable a Obito-**No se porque lo odiaba tanto, el fue el mejor ninja que pude haber conocido-l**agrimas salían por sus ojos**- El me cuido después de que mataras a mi padre y a mi madre... Y digo que los mataras porque tu liberaste al kyubi del interior de mi madre-**el chico limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Kakashi**-El siempre me contaba maravillas de ti... Tu eras su héroe tu le diste su camino ninja-**el chico miraba a Kakashi sonriendo con tristeza**-El fue como un padre, matan a todos los que me quieren y a los que amo.**

**-Naruto yo...-**un nudo se formo en su garganta.

**-Llegue a pensar que era gay-**sonrió un poco-Siempre hablaba de ti-** El siempre era comprensivo con cualquier ninja que fuera hombre o mujer, pero casi siempre era con los hombres-**una risa amarga salio de su boca-**Luego me confeso que era por que se acordaba de su mejor amigo de nombre Obito Uchiha, el chico que le salvo la vida-**lo miro con tristeza de nuevo**-Luego me dijo que el no era gay pues yo me había alejado poquito de el, pero luego me confeso que estaba enamorado de Anko, pero que ella no sabia nada-**las lagrimas no dejaban de salir-**Cuando se decidió fue en una misio y regresaron siendo pareja, muy pocos sabían solo sus verdaderos amigos fueron a la boda, luego los ataques del akatsuki comenzaron a llegar y lo demás ya te lo sabes.**

**-Yo lo siento-**lagrimas en los ojos del Uchiha se hicieron presentes**-Con respecto a la guerra, el akatsuki se rinde, el héroe de esta batalla es Hatake Kakashi, que su nombre sea recordado por todas las generaciones, y el nombre de su enemigo...**

**-Tobi, el fue derrotado en la batalla por el ninja copia, murió y su cuerpo se hizo cenizas, lamentablemente el vencedor de la batalla murió poco después pidiendo que cuidasen a su familia-**el chico termino de hablar al ver la cara de entender de Obito-**El no me habría dejado decir tu verdadero nombre, no se que fue lo que te ha pedido, pero ve y hazlo ahora.**

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque se encontraba Kabuto con el cuerpo inerte de Anko, el chico se había cansado de tenerla viva si no le servia de nada, solo estaba esperando a que "Tobi" regresara para decirle que al fin lo había obedecido y que había matado a la inútil de Anko y que ya no había peligro de un rastreo por el chackra de Anko, era verdad que el planeaba traicionar a Obito pero por el momento no, pues no sabia todo sobre el chico, le faltaba tratar de encontrar algo que le ayudara a contrarrestar el poder del sharingan de el hombre.

**-Acaso no piensa acabar con todo de una maldita vez-**el de cabellos lavanda se estaba cansando de esperar a que el Uchiha se dignara allegar-**En ese caso podía haberme divertido un poco con ella-**dijo mirando el cadáver de la Kunoichi, pero luego un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro la figura de Obito acercarse a el-**Vaya al fin que llegas, ah y ya no te preocupes que me he deshecho de la mujer.**

**-Que le has hecho?-**pregunto al momento que menciono lo de Anko.

-**Querías que la matara no-**dijo mas que obvio el hombre

-**Que la mataste?-**pregunto con enojo el hombre de cabellos negros y solo miro a Kabuto asentir levemente con la cabeza-**Porque mierda la mataste?-**le grito con una mezcla desprecio y odio-**Eres un bastardo-**le grito al momento que le metía en un genjutsu y le torturaba de la peor manera posible.

* * *

El joven Hatake caminaba por un lugar cálido, se sentía triste, no había podido despedirse de Anko, ni de sus estudiantes o amigos, tampoco de Rin, solo cerro los ojos y había aparecido en aquel lugar, ese lugar que solo era iluminado por una hoguera, la ultima vez que había estado ahí fue con su padre, pero ahora no había nadie, preferiría en ese momento estar en una de las horribles juntas de la Hokage, una fiesta, con Anko, besarla, hablar de todo con ella, prepararle un rico almuerzo, mantenerla alejada de los fumadores, ahora el había dejado sola a Anko asi como lo había hecho Asuma con Kurenai.

-**Eres tu Kakashi?-**se escucho una voz proveniente de un hombre mas grande que el.

-**Asuma eres tu?-**ahora el que pregunto fue el hombre de cabellos plata dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el Sarutobi-**Pensaba que estaría solo-**dice invitándolo a tomar asiento junto a el.

-**Te equivocaste-**dijo sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo con el fuego de la fogata- **Y esa cara de muerto que tienes?**

**-Enserio Asuma-**dijo negando con la cabeza-**Es que hice lo mismo que tu... deje a Anko embarazada, asi como tu con Kurenai.**

**-Que mala suerte tenemos nosotros los shinobis cierto?**

**-Muy mala suerte diría yo-**dijo mirando el lugar-**Descubriste quien era el enemigo cierto?-**afirmo el Hatake triste.

**-Yo de verdad lo siento-**dijo Asuma dejando el cigarrillo de lado.

-**No sirve de nada sentirlo-**ambos hombres voltearon al reconocer la voz femenina-**Mira a quien me encontré Kakashi-**dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos.

-**A quien encontró Kushina-san?-**pregunto dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-**Si voltearas te darías cuenta-**dijo la voz de una imperativamente sádica mujer de cabello morados y ojos chocolate.

**-Anko...-**susurro el hombre con una mirada triste a la hoguera-**Tu no deberías estar aquí-**dijo mirándole con tristeza al darse cuenta de que Obito no la había podido ni salvar.

-**Ya lo se, pero no tuve otra opción-**dijo sentándose junto al Hatake-**Ademas mi mundo no seria mas que una mierda sin ti-**le dijo al oído, mientras le abrasaba.

-**Al menos tu la tienes aquí-**le escucho decir a Asuma sonriente-**Yo seré el tío Asuma.**

* * *

**-No pude protegerla-**el chico estaba llorando mientras le daba con todo su furia en la cara a Kabuto-**Soy una escoria-**el chico le dio el ultimo golpe a Kabuto dejándolo como una estampa muerta en el suelo-**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai Kakashi-**el chico se sentía horriblemente consigo mismo y un fracaso con el mundo-**No puedo dejar las cosas asi, de esta manera nunca, se que Rin no me perdonara, tal vez ella aun lo ama o otra persona, el cumplió su promesa y yo lo mate y a Anko también-**el chico miraba el cuerpo de Anko y luego el de Kabuto, luego la imagen de Kakashi de Kakashi muriendo y luego una del que creía el cuerpo inerte de Rin, Kushina y Minato atravesados por la uña del Kyubi, a todas a las personas que traiciono en su ultimo cumpleaños en Konoha-**Yo te traeré de vuelta, los traeré de vuelta a todos ustedes, solo denme unas horas y nadie recordara esto.**

* * *

**Hola,hola como están todos el día de hoy, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado o al menos les haya hecho sonreír o llorar, no lo se, este sera tal vez el penúltimo capitulo, no lo se aun depende de lo que ocurra y como desenlose el próximo capitulo, aunque es lo mas seguro que ya el próximo sea el ultimo.**

**Ya saben que me gustan los reviews asi que les agradecería que me dejaran al menos uno o me voy a poner triste, de verdad espero al menos uno, estoy comenzando a creerle a mis padres que estas cosas son puras jaladas y aja, estos días tal vez no suba absolutamente nada de ninguna historia, tal vez Katy deje , eso aun no lo se.**

**Bueno nos leemos algún día. **

**Sayonara**

**Katy Hatake.**


	3. Un sueño El final de un comienzo

**Un sueño... El final de un inicio**

* * *

**Hola hola ya tiempo no? Lo se tarde mucho en digitar pero en este tiempo las cosas no van muy bien... Pero se me hizo que ya los tenia muy abandonados así que regreso ya en esta semana tratare de subir al menos la continuación de cada historia en continuación y pues empiezo con esta que es la que tiene mas tiempo sin ser actualizada :'( perdonen y pues espero que les guste al menos un poco la continuación... **  
**Agradecimiento para...**

**Natsumi Anko...** Es todo un honor para mi que te haya gustado la historia de verdad gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia... Supongo que voy aprendiendo de la mejor ;)

**natsuko Uchiha...** Contigo pues ya aclare unos puntos vía mensaje privado... espero que te guste este capitulo

**CissaCheshire...** Hola tratare de que todos vuelvan... O tal vez no todos xD

**karula...** Esta bien no os dejare así aquí esta la continuación espero os guste.

**E.B.S...** Me alegra que te guste la historia (*^^*) Si lo se soy mala pero espero enmendar mi error...

**Y a todos los demás que leyeron la historia sin importar si dejaron review bueno es todo ^o^ espero que este capitulo les guste...**  
**Dejen review onegai...**

* * *

**-No pude protegerla-**el chico estaba llorando mientras le daba con todo su furia en la cara a Kabuto**-Soy una escoria-**el chico le dio el ultimo golpe a Kabuto dejándolo como una estampa muerta en el suelo**-Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai Kakashi-**el chico se sentía horriblemente consigo mismo y un fracaso con el mundo**-No puedo dejar las cosas asi, de esta manera nunca, se que Rin no me perdonara, tal vez ella aun lo ama o otra persona, el cumplió su promesa y yo lo mate y a Anko también-**el chico miraba el cuerpo de Anko y luego el de Kabuto, luego la imagen de Kakashi... Esa imagen de Kakashi muriendo y luego una del que creía el cuerpo inerte de Rin, Kushina y Minato atravesados por la uña del Kyūbi a todas a las personas que traiciono en su ultimo cumpleaños en Konoha**-Yo te traeré de vuelta, los traeré de vuelta a todos ustedes, solo denme unas horas y nadie recordara esto...**

* * *

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de cuerpos algunos los hacían a un lado dependiendo de la aldea y se les asignaba un numero, los Kages trataban de encontrar a Naruto suponían que el había terminado con la infernal guerra... Cuando por fin lograron identificar al rubio lo miraron sentado con la cabeza de Kakashi sobre sus piernas, Sakura lloraba al igual que Naruto.

**-Vaya perdimos a un gran shinobi... Naruto debe estar devastado...-**comento Gaara**-Tsunade...**

**-Lo se...-**la mujer de cabellos rubios se acerco a Naruto y a Sakura**-Chicos... Esto es parte de la vida shinobi... El es un héroe de esta guerra y de la aldea de la hoja-**toco el hombro de Naruto**-Como fue que termino la guerra? que hiciste?-**cuestiono la chica de ojos marrón-Se que no es el mejor momento para esto pero es necesario...

**-Kakashi-sensei...**

**-Naruto se que lo extrañaras igual que toda la aldea... No ver su presencia en la aldea, que llegue tarde, que lea ese estúpido libro y me saque de mis casillas...**

**-No Kakashi-sensei...-i**nterrumpió a la quinta**-El fue... El gano esta guerra el venció al enemigo... A cambio de que?-**lo mira triste**- Dejar a su familia... A lo que le costo tanto lograr... La vida es tan injusta... El mas que cualquier otro merecía ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento...**

**-Nada en esta vida es justo-**contesto Sakura**-Nada lo es... Es una cosa que no podremos cambiar...**

* * *

Anko reposaba sobre el pecho del Hatake y jugaba con los mechones de cabello mas largos de su amado... En el rostro del chico de cabellos plata habían preguntas que necesitaban respuestas urgentes... Quería obtener sus respuestas y rápido... Pero sintió como la tranquila y sonriente Anko reposaba en su pecho plácidamente, la observo un par de segundos y dirigió su vista a donde la vista de su maravillosa esposa y miro que miraba su vientre y sonreía de manera encantadora.

**-*Anko... Al menos te tengo aquí a ti...*-**pensó llevando sus manos al vientre de Anko y comenzando a acariciarlo, y comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, no es que los demás no fueran importantes para el... Pero, nada se comparaba tener cerca a tus amigos que tener cerca a el amor de tu vida, la mujer mas hermosa ante tus ojos y los de muchos, la mujer que era su esposa y la que le daría un hijo**-Anko...**

-La aludida volteo hacia arriba y sonrío al mirar al chico sonriéndole de manera amorosa... Así como pocas veces lo hacia en publico**-Que ocurre mi amor?**

**-Aunque no hubiera querido que murieras... Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo-**llevo una de sus manos al vientre de la chica y comenzó a acariciar**-Me hubieras hecho mucha falta...-**susurro a su oído.

**-Lo se Kakashi... Tu igual me habrías hecho demasiada falta...-**sonriendo y recargando mejor su cuerpo en el de Kakashi y mirando la fogata que estaba unos tres metros frente a ellos**-Te amo...**

Kakashi sonrío ladino, beso la frente de Anko y tomo una de las manos de la chica para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella**-Yo... Te amo-**sonrío y cerro sus ojos.

Anko sonrío aun mas y y apretó la mano de Kakashi eso hizo que se sintiera mas cómodo y mirara las pequeñas llamaradas de fuego y luego sintió una presencia muy familiar sentarse junto a el y una mas revolver su cabello, lo que causo en el una sonrisa mas amplia bajo la mascara.

**-Hola... Padre... Minato-sama...-**sonrío y elevo la vista al hombre que le revolvía los cabellos.

**-Kakashi-kun observo que tienes muy buena compañía...-**sonrío un hombre muy parecido a Kakashi, a lo que Kakashi y Anko se pusieron de pie tomados de la mano y sonreían.

**-Padre... Ella es Anko... Mi esposa-**sonrío y apretó un poco mas la mano de Anko.

**-Vaya, aun con mascara y tu humor conseguiste esposa?-**cuestiono Minato al mirar que las palabras no le salían a Sakumo.

**-Aun conservando su sentido del humor sensei-**río el chico en un tono bajo-**He de decirle que no solo hace falta un rostro para llegar al corazón de una mujer... Aunque de verdad no se como lo logre-**mirando a su padre mirar a su esposa de pies a cabeza.

**-Mmmm... Mucho gusto Sakumo-san...-**comento un tanto nerviosa la chica de cabellos violeta**-Mi nombre es... Mitarashi Anko**

**-Mitarashi Anko-**repitió el hombre sin dejar de mirarla.

-**Sakumo... Sakumo...-l**lamaba el hombre de cabellos rubios.

Kakashi se rio por lo bajo haciendo que Anko sonriera, sabia que Kakashi no se reiría por algo que fuera malo, Minato trataba de sacar del shock a Sakumo y no fue hasta que la mujer de cabellos rojizos le dio un "ligero" golpe.

**-Mi hijo casado!-**grito el hombre y abraso a la mujer con mucha fuerza.

**-Padre... Padre... Esta embarazada cuidado...-**el chico de cabellos plata se le acerco a su padre y trato de alejarlo.

**-EMBARAZADAAAA!-**gritaron Sakumo y Minato cayendo al suelo inconscientes o al menos en shock.

-**Opssss!-**el chico abraso a Anko y beso su mejilla por sobre la mascara-**Siempre quise mirarlos tendidos en mis pies-**río el chico.

**-Bien... Debemos de despertarlos-**comento y sonrió la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

**-Tengo una duda... Kushina-san... Que es aquí?-**cuestiono Kakashi.

**-Pues veras...-**comenzó a explicar la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

* * *

Obito estaba sentado en una banca a las afueras de una enorme cueva donde se había estado ocultando antes de iniciar la guerra, dio un gran suspiro y camino a dentro a las profundidades de la cueva y encontró el cuerpo de Tenzo y lo dejo sobre una cama para hace que descansara un poco... El chakra del chico era casi nulo lo mejor era que se quedara sin movilidad.

**-Como haré que esto funcione... Los pergaminos... Están en Konoha... A menos de que... No es una gran locura no es posible...-**jalaba sus cabellos con frustración**- La única manera es buscar a alguien con contacto a un pergamino del clan... El único que tuvo un pergamino fuera del sitio del clan fue Kakashi... Uso la técnica en Rin... Así que si la busco... Podré sacar información de ese pergamino y tendré acceso a los demás solo con usar la mente de Rin... Pero incluso para mi... Es imposible-**metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y apreto el anillo

* * *

**-Ya veo... Así que esto no es el cielo ni el infierno-**suspiro con cansancio**-Así que... Estamos varados entre la vida y la muerte... Solo en este lugar nuestros... Cuerpos no tienen vida ni dan signos de ella... Pero con ese jutsu... Pueden tener otra oportunidad...-**kakashi sonrío y miro a Anko**-Eso significa que tendré a mi bebe...**

**- Otra cosa que os puede ayudar es algún objeto compartido con alguien vivo... Algo que tenga mucho valor sentimental... Así como Asuma... Puede ver a su hijo y a Kurenai... Pero no mas que eso... La otra persona debe de anhelar con todas sus fuerzas..-**la mujer de cabellos rojos sonrío y miro a Asuma con una esfera de cristal**-Solo que hay limitaciones si eso que amas es una persona... Debe ser algo de valor emocional... mas algo de utilidad y puedes mover a tu antojo... Un bebe... O otro humano... Solo los puedes ver pero no hablarles... Y ellos no te pueden ver.**

**-Vaya que rollo-**suspiro Kakashi y rasco su nuca.

**-Hatake Kakashi... Donde esta tu anillo?!-**la voz de su esposa resonó en su cabeza y en el lugar.

**-Etto... Yo... Lo deje en... Se lo entregué a...-**abrió sus ojos a mas no poder**-Yo se lo deje a Obito... Para que te lo entregara...-**recordó las palabras que le dijo a Obito en ese momento**-Se supone que te salvaría y te lo daría... Yo muerto tu tenias que buscar la felicidad... Yo no te la daría de nuevo-**cerro los ojos**-Por eso no lo tengo...**

**-Vaya... Eso nos da ventaja...-**sonrío Minato-**Ese anillo tiene valor para ustedes dos... Si llego a tener valor para Obito cuando lo ha cogido entre sus manos... Podes volver a verse e incluso volver... Ademas otra cosa que los une a vosotros dos es...**

**-El sharingan...-**susurro Kakashi**-Como es que... Vosotros saben todo eso sobre este lugar?-**su voz estaba algo apagada**-Si lo sabían... Porque no intentaron volver?-**miro a su padre y luego a Minato**-El kunai... La katana... Repare la Katana... El kunai... Lo encontré y lo guarde-**miro a su padre y apretó sus manos en puños**-Pudieron volver... Naruto... Siempre te necesito... Y yo... Viví odiándote por años... Padre... Pudiste volver... Y evitar que yo...-**se estaba alterando su cuerpo temblaba, pero el tono de su voz no dejaba de ser apagado-

**-Kakashi... El volver lo habría cambiado todo... Se supone que debías odiarme y aprenderías la lección con...**

**-La muerte de aquel que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo... En el ultimo momento... Por el que me en la aldea me hicieron un jutsu de adelantado de edad... Todo, todo este tiempo... Pudiste volver... Tu eras el prospecto a Hokage... Minato sensei... Y Kushina-san.. Ellos pudieron... No dejar a Naruto así como lo hiciste tu conmigo...-**el tono de voz de Kakashi era cada vez mas apagado y su cuerpo dejaba de moverse**-Naruto... Vivió solo... Aunque yo lo cuide desde las sombras... Podía mirar como el odio de todos lo afectaba y siempre le hacia regalos ocultos... Le di... Su primer kunai y con el jugo día y noche... Le di el mismo kunai... Que tu me diste a mi... Con el que fantasee ser un shinobi... El que lleve a mi primera misión... El que guarde para dárselo a alguien importante-**saco un kunai y lo llevo a su cuello**-El motivo... De que todo... Fuera diferente... El mismo kunai que el llevo a su primera misión... Con el cual casi le da a un conejo...-**corto la tela de la mascara**-Con el mismo que corto su mano... Una de sus armas mas preciadas... La que guarda en el fondo de su cajón... El que observa todas las noches... Pensando en el primer conocido.. O quizá amigo que... Se preocupo por el... Primero que todos...**-comenzó a quitar la tela de su rostro**-Ahora que sabe que... El cuarto Hokage era su padre... Se siente mas confiado...-**quito la tela de su cara y la observo**-Yo me prometí a mi mismo que...**

**-Kakashi... Tranquilo, te estas dañando tu solo-**Anko se acerco mas a el**-Tranquilo...**

**-Yo me prometí a mi mismo ayudarlo... Que el seria el próximo... El siguiente Hokage... Cuando me eligieron a mi para ser el sexto... Me lo dijeron frente a los ojos de Naruto... Rompieron sus ilusiones... No sabia que decir... En el fondo estaba feliz de saber que seria yo y no el... Naruto me odio en ese momento... El nunca me ha visto pelear... Solo he jugado con mi suerte... Eso es lo que el ve en mi... Solo soy el hombre que fue su sensei... Pero en realidad... Jiraiya lo hizo quien es... A Sakura... La quita le entreno... Y a Sasuke... El se fue por el odio...-**la sombra de una sonrisa se puso bajo sus labios**-Lo único que se me ocurrió para que... Naruto no me odiase fue... "No estoy demasiado ansioso en convertirme en Hokage, y aún cuando la situación me obliga a aceptar... voy a tener que volver a Konoha primero y escuchar lo que dicen los demás"-**miro al suelo-**El ser el Hokage... Fue sueño de Obito... Que se convirtió en mío también... Yo tendría que quitar a cualquier persona de en medio...-**suspiro-

**-A que quieres llegar?-**cuestiono la voz de Minato**-Debes darte a entender...**

**-Yo debía ser el sexto... Pero... Me sabotee a mi mismo... Naruto debía de serlo... Una parte de mi... También lo odia-**dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes**-Pero... El tiene el mismo sueño que... Obito... El sueño que alguna vez fue de mi** **esposa...-**miro a Anko-El** que fue de mi padre... El que fue de Kushina-san... El que fue tuyo... El que cumpliste.. El que yo anhelaba cumplir... Pero el que nadie debía saber...-**cerro los ojos-

* * *

**-Bien...-**hizo sellos de manos**-Jutsu de...-**detuvo sus palabras al ver algo en su pantalón brillar**-Pero que?-**saco el anillo y lo miro brillar**-Como es que?...**

Y el brillo comenzó a iluminarlo a el por completo.

* * *

**-Un sueño?...**

**-Si... Todos tienen sueños aunque yo en aquel entonces dije "¿Ah... Yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos."-**sonrío al recordar las caras de todos al decir eso**-Pero si había un sueño...-**tomo la mano de Anko y la apretó- **"Hmmm... Cómo puedo decir esto... Mi primera impresión de este grupo es... Son una bola de idiotas"-**sonrío-**Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigí a Naruto... Y a los demás...Pero... Yo daría mi vida porque ellos siguieran adelante como un equipo... Quise darle la oportunidad a Sasuke... Esa que yo no aproveche...-**miro a Sakumo-**Por el odio que te tuve... Me hice un ninja fuerte y habilidoso... Cree una técnica para asegurar las misiones y no ser la basura que tu fuiste... Eso pensaba hasta que la misión con Obito... Me cambio y me dio... Mi camino ninja... El mismo que muchos shinobis de la promoción de Naruto tienen... Gracias a el... Se podría decir que esta guerra es por Naruto, pero el verdadero causante... Fui yo... Mi sueño era el ser el Hokage pero... No se podrá... Porque aquí no sirven los grandes nombres con los que se me reconoció "Kopi Ninja no Kakashi" (Kakashi el Ninja que Copia) "Sharingan no Kakashi" (Kakashi del Sharingan)**  
**Sharingan... "Sharingan to eiyū" (El Héroe con el Sharingan) de nada... De nada servirán... Pero no dejare que ese sueño muera-**sonrío y una luz comenzó a iluminarlos a Asuma, Kushina, Minato, Anko y a el**-Las cosas volverán a ser... Al menos... Como fueron desde la misión... Desde la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi... En el puente Kannabi-**sonrío y cerro los ojos**-Hasta... Hasta luego padre...-**sonrío y le lanzo unos cascabeles**-Ve a por mama... Deja de perder aquí solo el tiempo... Como la primera vez-**sonrío y sus figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente**-Padre... Aishuteru-**sonrío y sus figuras se desvanecieron.

**-Y eso será todo de esa vida-**sonrío y se puso de pie-**Buena suerte hijo... Las cosas no serán iguales... Haz que tu nombre sea conocido en esa nueva vida también... Haz que me sienta orgulloso... Haz que el colmillo blanco se sienta orgulloso.**

* * *

**-Sakura-chan hoy conoceremos a nuestro nuevo sensei! Espero que sea un ninja muy fuerte y nos ense****ñe mas que palabras como lo hacia** **Iruka-sensei...- **comento un Naruto de 11 **años de edad.**

* * *

**FIN**

**Bueno en esta historia habrá secuela hace tiempo que tengo una idea atravesada en el cabeza Y me di cuenta que la podía ligar a esta otra :0 ... Espero que sea interesante... Porque ahí pondré las cosas mas lentas y se va a el amor entre Anko y Kakashi con parsimonia y pues habrá de todo un poco.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews me alegraron mucho...**  
**Y si querían mas jugo, como me dijeron por ahi, que le podría sacar a esta historia... Lo habrá y de sobra oh al menos eso espero xD bueno nos leemos la próxima vez.**

**Bye bye**

**Katy Hatake**


End file.
